Cullen Family Snow Trip
by Alyssa Voorhies
Summary: Nessie and her family, along with Jake go on a family vacation to the snow. What could happen? Post Breaking Dawn. I may add more chapters to later in order to make a story. It all depends on the reviews! *Canon Pairings* Rated T just in case!


"Nessie are you finished packing? We're loading the bags into the car  
now" my Dad yelled from the main house driveway. "Mhhmm" I answered  
back, knowing he could hear me. It was President's Day weekend and my  
entire family, along with my boyfriend Jacob Black, was going up to  
Quincy, a small town in the mountains about 6 hours away. Except for  
the fact that Jacob and my dog Emma were coming with us, I was sure  
that this trip was going to be horrible. Not only was Quincy in the  
middle of nowhere, but there was no electricity or cell phone service  
at the cabin my grandparents had bought a few years ago. Now, I'm not  
one of those prissy, materialistic girls, but I was not happy about  
being so cut off from the world.  
About a half hour later, all the luggage and food (for Jake and me,  
and of course dog food for Emma) was packed into the cars. "Esme, Emma  
(my brindle pit bull mix rescue) and I will take my Mercedes, Rosalie  
and Emmett will take the convertible, Alice and Jasper will take the  
Porsche, and Edward, Bella, Jacob, and Renesme will go in the Volvo"  
my grandfather Carlisle announced. Not that we didn't already know  
what cars to take.

We all got into our cars and proceeded to Quincy. "Are you ready  
for some fun in the snow?" Jake whispered in my ear. "Um, yeah  
sure..." I replied. After all, what could be more fun than sinking  
knee deep in frozen water droplets while freezing your ass off in  
below freezing temperatures? My dad chuckled at my analysis. Our drive  
was uneventful until we got a call from Esme saying that the main  
highway was closed because of bad weather conditions. "Looks like  
we'll have to take the alternate route" my mom announced. "The one  
that takes an extra 2 hours?" I asked with an exasperated tone. "Yes  
honey, that one" my mom answered sympathetically. At least I had my  
iPod to listen to to pass the time. Not wanting to be antisocial, I  
hooked up my iPod to the radio, and for a while, I was actually  
enjoying myself. We were rocking out to What the Hell by Avril Lavine  
when we stopped off at a McDonald's so I and Jake could eat.  
It was cold and the wind whipped my bronze, curly hair around my  
face. I really shouldn't have had Alice pick out my outfit that  
morning. I was in short shorts, high heeled ankle boots, a flowy tank  
top blouse, and leather jacket. Although I wasn't cold, I definitely  
wasn't dressed like a normal human should have been. After we got our  
food, Jake and I headed back to the car and continued our perilous  
trek to the mountains. About a half hour later, during a text  
conversation with my best friend Dani, I fell asleep.  
I didn't wake up until around 10:45 when we stopped at some random  
gas station. I went inside to get a nice hot mocha. After we finished  
filling up our tanks, I got back into the car and Jake wrapped my  
blanket around me. He kissed my forehead and whispered " baby, you  
should go back to sleep, we still have a long way to go". He was  
probably right, but I just snuggled closer into him and resumed my  
many text conversations.

An hour later we hit the worst traffic I had ever seen in my  
entire life. In the time span of 30 minutes, we had gone about 2  
miles. At about 3 am, we still weren't out of the traffic and I was  
getting sleepy. With persistent coaxing from Jacob, I finally fell  
asleep and didn't wake up until we were in Quincy which wasn't until  
around 7 am. We were about 3 miles from the cabin when we had to stop  
to pull a tree out of the road. Then about 30 feet from our driveway,  
there was a massive pine tree in the road that we couldn't pull out of  
the way without our neighbors seeing us. So we had to wait until my  
grandfather Carlisle got back with a chainsaw. After that fiasco, we  
finally made it up to the cabin. My family unpacked while Jake and I  
proceeded to the living room. I knew that Jake hadn't slept at all on  
the ride up, and I was still pretty tired, so I got my heavy blanket  
that my dad had brought in from the car. I pulled Jake onto the couch  
and draped it over the two of us. Jacob wrapped his arms around my  
waist and I snuggled into his warm chest and sighed. We were asleep  
within minutes.  
I awoke to something cold and wet nudging my face. When I opened  
my eyes, I saw my dog Emma wagging her tail and looking at me with her  
big brown eyes. Realizing that I hadn't spent any time with her, I  
motioned for her to join us on the already somewhat cramped couch.  
Emma curled up at my feet and rested her head on my leg. Suddenly  
overcome by a wave of tiredness, I drifted off to sleep again.

At around five that evening, Jake and I woke up to the sound of  
crashing pans. Apparently my uncle Emmett wanted to wake us up  
"slyly". As much as the crash had startled us, it startled Emma a  
thousand times more. Even though she was four years old, she whimpered  
like a puppy and hurried over to my lap. Emmett knows that he's not  
supposed to make extremely loud sudden noises like that on purpose,  
the reason being that is brought back bad memories to Emma who was  
abused by men as a puppy, and ever since I got her at the age of seven  
months, I've been working with her to not be afraid of them and she  
was almost 100% cured, but Emmett doing something so stupid and  
thoughtless really pissed me off. "Rise and shine sleeping beauties!  
Time to wakey wakey!" Emmett yelled. "Emmett, what the hell do you  
think you're doing?" I hissed. "Just look at how scared Emma is! Did  
you even think about how that would affect her? She was beaten as a  
puppy, and stuff like brings back those memories." I glared at my  
uncle so menacingly that I actually saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes.  
Emmett looked at Jacob pleadingly, but Jake knew that Emma was like my  
baby and that I'd do anything for her, so he just helped me calm Emma  
down.  
Once Emma was okay Jake and I took her outside so she could  
stretch her legs and use the restroom. We got back into the house just  
as my dad and uncle Jasper had finished re-stocking the wood pile.  
Esme, Carlisle, Alice, Rosalie and my mom returned from hunting  
seconds later. My dad read my mind and discovered what Emmett had  
done. He smacked Emmett on the back of the head which made me smile. I  
walked over to my dad and whispered "thank you daddy" in his ear  
before hugging him and kissing him on the cheek. "Anytime baby girl"  
he replied with a smile.

An hour later I fed Emma before Jake and I sat down to eat the  
delicious spaghetti my grandmother Esme made for us. Once Jake and I  
cleared, washed, and put away our plates my family played a rousing  
game of Balderdash followed by an interesting game of Pictionary.  
Noticing that it was almost 1 am, Jake and I went upstairs to bed.  
Jacob brushed his teeth in the bathroom while I changed into my  
pajamas in our bedroom. When I was done we switched. I called for Emma  
to come upstairs but as soon as I walked into the bedroom, I saw her  
already on the bed. "Well someone looks comfortable" I mused and  
Jacob chuckled. Although I loved Emma to death, she was notorious for  
being a bed hog.  
I climbed onto the bed and carefully moved Emma so that she wasn't  
in between Jake and me. I placed a blanket over Emma, kissed her  
forehead and nose and petted her head and said goodnight. She  
responded by licking my forehead and sighing. I lay down and  
positioned myself so that I was facing Jacob. Emma likewise positioned  
herself so that her head was resting on my neck. Jake kissed my  
forehead, nose, and lastly my lips before sighing and saying "well  
this certainly had been an interesting day". "Mhmm, it sure has." I  
replied. Jake stroked Emma's head. That's one of the reasons I loved  
him so much. Jacob was so gentle and caring and aware of others  
feelings.

Although he was a little hesitant about Emma at first, he saw how  
happy she made me, and that made him happy. I placed my hand on his  
cheek to show him what I had just thought. He smiled lovingly at me  
and kissed me again. My hands tangled themselves in his hair as I  
deepened the kiss. I sighed into his mouth and he moaned quietly in  
pleasure. Emma made a disgruntled noise at being disturbed by our  
movements. Jake and I burst out into subdued laughter. He kissed me on  
the forehead and whispered goodnight. I smiled and gingerly ran my  
fingers down his cheek and whispered goodnight before yawning and  
snuggling closer into his chest where I fell into a blissful slumber.


End file.
